


Be Mine

by meerareads



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Mutual Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24983395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meerareads/pseuds/meerareads
Summary: Jon Snow and Sansa Stark classmates/friends, who were in love with each other. Jon was a nerdy jock with a troubled family life, whereas Sansa was a hopeless romantic telenovela enthusiast, with body image issues. Several misunderstandings lead to a bitter parting in their senior year only to meet back again, at the high school reunion/wedding of their batch mates, six years later. The only thing in common being that, they're still in love with each other. (Currently on pause, for no specific reason.)
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Comments: 83
Kudos: 60





	1. Sansa I

**Miami, Florida.**

**High School Reunion/**

**Jeyne and Theon's engagement party.**

I’m late, I’m late, I’m late, I’m late....... I rush out of the cab, into the hotel lobby, luggage in hand and see my friend Beth already dressed and waiting for me.

She waves her hand, I drop my luggage, we hug, I check in. And now here I stand, in my hotel room, trying to set my airplane hair into some sort of decent hairdo.

I look into the mirror and scowl, “Tell me again, Beth why did Jeyne’s engagement party also have to be the place where all the Winterfell High morons reunite? Also, why am I going? The best part about my high school experience, was leaving.”

“Sansa, you know Theon. The best way to describe him involves the words “nice “ and “narcissistic”. He’s still in touch with most of our batch mates on an everyday basis. Some of them are even his business partners, you remember the popular clique; Theon, Margery, Asha, Elia, Dickon, and Jon. Not everyone avoids the public eye the way you do, ya know?”

Apart from my thousand personal reasons, as to why I shouldn’t be doing this you know, the norm : I was cringey in high school. Overweight, with everyone around me telling me how pretty I'd be only if I lost some weight, including my mother. Not to mention the swarm of circling bullies who never let me forget how ugly I am. Head in the clouds and cliché romantic TV soaps, a girl in search of epic romance. Who’d have thought, I’d pull a full three-sixty and become a serious officer for the USFS (United States Foreign Service) who is hardened by the truths of life but still feeds on romantic books, as a guilty pleasure.

Not many people know or remember me, I had done my best to cut ties with everybody, and get a new start in life with preferably less pretentious people, than the ones in my high school.

The other reason I’m dreading this is Jon. Jon, my seating partner in eighth grade. Jon, the guy even the unreachable Maragery Tyrell liked. Smart, caring, captain of the ice hockey team Jon. Jon, my first real crush. Jon.

Beth and I enter the beachside venue, approaching the already swarmed couple. “Sansa!” kind Jeyne says, as we embrace. “Sansa” Theon nods.

“I thought you wouldn’t come” Jeyne says.

“It’s my best friend’s engagement party, I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

Beth and I head to the open bar, after some small talk and run into a couple of people from school, ugh some people never change.

We order our drinks and sit by the bar. Around us, there are people chatting, flirting, judging.

I spot Margery and Asha across the room, both giving us a sly smile and their usual condescending looks.

“Margery is married to some rich prick, and Asha is a lawyer now, who’d have thought?” Beth says.

“It’s like we’re back in high school, only with fancy clothes instead of plaid.” I reply. "It's nice to have you back, Sansa." Beth says.

We clink our glasses and I down my second glass of gin martini for the evening.

I close my eyes, and breathe a deep sigh, only to open them and look directly into Jon Snow’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so I'm probably going to use all my dumb headcanons here, and be as cliché and average as possible. Basically, its an experiment for me to start writing fiction better. Thank you for giving it a chance.


	2. Jon I

**Miami, Florida.**

**High School Reunion/**

**Jeyne and Theon’s engagement party.**

“Hi.” I say to the girl dressed in radiant white silk. Nonchalance, Snow.

It’s not like you’ve given her any thought since you left Winterfell.

If only, that were true. “Jon” her pretty lips form my name, as my grey eyes meet her blue ones.

“How’ve you been? It’s been.....” she trails off.

Yeah it’s been a long time since I ignored you for the final years of high school because I thought you’d be a distraction from my aim to study at MIT. I truly know nothing. 

“I’ve been good, what about you? You disappeared, for years, until we heard of your employment and achievements at the UN. Which, by the way is... amazing. ” I grin.

Great, Snow now she thinks you’re a jobless stalker.

She visibly flushes, and looks down. Still doesn’t know how to respond to compliments, huh.

“It’s..... alright, not as intriguing as it seems.... I’ve read your papers on alternate energy resources, and it’s a trailblazer. And you probably might be the only person here who has been to the north pole.”

“You read my papers....?”

Someone clears their throat behind Sansa, it’s Beth Cassel.

“Should I leave you two to keep stammering and mooning over science and diplomacy?” she says with a knowing glint in her eyes.

“I...um, I’ll see you around Jon” Sansa says.

“Jon!” I hear Theon call. I grab my drink and turn around.

“Yeah, I’ll see you around Sansa, Beth.”

Sansa Stark, had always been beautiful inside-out. And her beauty seems to have only grown since I last saw her. If only she knew, that I haven’t forgotten our old couple banter from eighth grade. The chasing, the fooling around with our lunches. Only to be separated by the status quo. And have her estranged best friend Asha tell me, that she liked me.

Or in Asha’s words “The fat, naive Sansa has a crush on Jonny boy, she should keep on dreaming.” in order to get Margery’s approval to enter the “clique”. I didn’t believe that she would ever, so I kept my head down, and moved on. Only to find out that Dickon Tarly had been courting her.

Now I return to my table, that consists of the most superficial people I’ve ever known. Grateful, that I now have other friends who unlike these, have my back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know if I should continue or just stop this disaster, right here.


	3. Sansa II

**Miami, Florida.**

**Hotel Lobby, Morning after the party/**   
**High School Reunion.**

I let the fresh sea breeze brush through my thoughts, as I run along the shore. I had a couple drinks last night, and woke up a little groggy. Nothing like some fresh air to take your mind off of things you do not want to dwell on. I don’t really get much time to do things like these back home, in Seattle.

Beth and I share a room, she passed out on the couch late last night. I left the party with a lame work excuse a little after my run-in with you know who. Beth, Jeyne and I have a prepaid spa appointment in a little over an hour, although I suppose they won’t be able to make it what with the excessive drinking and chatter and the chaos that followed.

From what I understood from Beth’s drunken blabber Satin passed out in the swimming pool, Margery and Asha made out then a drunk Margery made a pass at Jon, only to pass out in his arms.

Nothing that hasn’t already happened before. It’s all like a déjà vu.

I feel my phone buzzing in my pocket and accept via my Bluetooth. It’s Shae from work, probably wanting to discuss the new immigration manual we have to present before the UN next month.

“Why are you panting, Sansa?”

“Good morning to you too, I’m running Shae. Did you get the research work I sent to you last night?”

“Ya, I did. It’s why I called you. When do you want to meet up and get our work together?”

“I’ll be leaving tomorrow morning, and it’s a six hour flight back home. Day after tomorrow 9am, my office ok?”

“Ok, I want to know all about this party you were dreading to go to, Sansy pants. I’ll be waiting, with a vanilla latte in hand.”

Great, another thing to add to the list of things I look forward to.

  1. Going to the spa and being alone in a massage room allotted for three.
  2. The beachside bonfire with my old classmates tonight.
  3. Confrontation with Shae, on a Monday morning.



I’m too busy dwelling on my thoughts to notice someone coming my way, only to bump and fall into broad shoulders, and steady hands. Grey eyes that enchant my dreams, looking into mine.

I have always been just a couple inches taller than the guys I’ve liked. Even with Jon, not that I like him. It has always held them back, “It’s kind of a turn off, Sansa.” The ass I dated, named Harry would say. Especially, when I put on heels. Now I stand, nose to nose with Jon “Beautiful” Snow.

“You should look where you go, Sansa. Old habits die hard I guess.” he says, giving me a wink.

“I guess my clumsiness and your chivalry coupled with smug grins have only grown with age, Snow.”

“Ah, snarky morning Sansa is back. What are you going to do next? Whack me over my head with your pencil case?”

“Huh, you wish.”

And just like that, we’re back in school. Him pulling my pigtail, fighting over the last morsel of pasta from my lunch. Me, helping him out with English Lit. and him, helping me with calculus. No people around us judging, no status quo to stick to. Just, Jon and Sansa shoving candy in their mouths, in between classes.

“Stark? Did you go back to Neverland?” he says turning back to me, walking in the direction I came from.

I snap out of my thoughts and walk beside him. We walk in silence, until we reach the sliding glass doors of mine and Beth’s room that opens out to the beach.

“Would you like to come in? For some tea or coffee.”

“Sure.”

“So, what are you doing up so early? I heard the party got wild last night. Shouldn’t you be waking up in some unlucky girl’s bed with a hangover?”

“Is that Beth on the couch?”

“Oh yes, she was pretty hammered. Tea or coffee? And you still haven’t answered my question.”

“Coffee. It’s a habit, waking up early. Besides, I didn’t have much to drink last night. Not everyone is a light-weight like you, Stark. Where did you go off to, so early in the night? Boyfriend?”

“Ohh, uh no. I had some work calls to make.”

“So, if I were in some very lucky girl’s bed, what does it matter to you?”

I hand him his cup and just for a second, falter in my answer.

“So I can warn her to get checked for STD’s, ya know. As a well wisher.”

I can already hear him contemplate a sharp reply, when my phone rings. It’s the local spa we were going to calling, I pick it up.

“Ms. Stark? We’re calling to confirm your appointment for today.”

“Yeah, about that, is it refundable? You see, two of my friends wouldn’t be able to make it. I apologise.”

“I’m sorry Ms. Stark, but rooms and masseuses have already been appointed. You should’ve called in advance to reschedule.”

“Oh, ok no problem. I’ll be there. Ten thirty, right?”

“Yes, Miss Stark.”

I glance towards the clock, it’s already quarter to ten.

And then there’s Jon, sipping my tea and looking at me with pinched eyebrows.

“What are you doing?”

“What does it look like I’m doing?”

“It looks like you’re stealing my tea.”

“Well to me, it looks like you make terrible coffee, but good tea.” He smiles, and like every other damn time. It takes my breath away.

“Screw you.”

And just then, my jumbled thoughts form a coherent plan.

“Hey, you know what? Go to your room, get dressed and meet me in the lobby in fifteen minutes.”

“Yes, Mom. But only if you tell me why.”

“We’re going to the spa, you and I. Beth is terribly hung over, Jeyne is with Theon. I have already paid for three people. And I don’t really talk to anyone else here. Now, I need your useless butt to follow me to the spa. It’s a twenty minute walk away. We can grab something to eat on the way.”

“What if I have something important to do, in that time span?”

“Well, do you Jon?”

“ No”

"Then, finish your tea and meet me in the lobby in fifteen. I’m going to go take a shower.”

"You know we could save a lot of time, if we just shower together now, don't you think, Sansa?" he says, in a dead serious tone.

"What... I'm... you what? I..."

"Breathe Stark, I'm kidding."

And with that, he leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

Only when the water hits my auburn hair, do I realise what I was going to be doing in less than hour : lie beside Jon Snow while getting a massage, in a state of undress.

Gods, save me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhhhhhhhh. Please leave your feedback in the comments, or DM me on Tumblr. I'm @sansalutations.


	4. Jon II

**Miami, Florida.**

**Hotel Lobby, Morning after the party/**   
**High School Reunion.**

It’s 10:05 am on a Saturday morning, and I’m going to the spa. With Sansa Stark. 

“It’s about time, you sorted that issue out, Jon Snow. You have a thing for redheads and it started with her. Now, cut this nervous ranting call and go enjoy and tell me how it went later.” My friend Samwell Tarly said on the phone call I made to him five minutes ago. 

“It’s NOT a date, Sam!” I’d said in exasperation just as he cut the call.

I pace the hotel lobby, when the woman who graces most of my thoughts walks out in a pale yellow sundress and I forget to breathe. 

“Do the officers at UN wait patiently for your pretty ass being late to meetings too, Stark?” I raise my eyebrows, in question.

“Don’t have time for your acquisitions, Snow. We’re already late, let’s take the bikes parked out front. We’ll cycle there, and grab a go-to breakfast.”

“Late, unapologetic and bossy Sansa, you’re my dream girl.” It's funny because it's true, I think to myself.

She rolls her eyes and we walk towards the pavement.

Three blueberry croissants, two coffees and one bike race later. We’re at the spa.

It smells like flowers and wet mud. 

“Ms. Stark?” the lady on the counter asks.

“Yes, we’re here for our ten thirty. It was booked for three people. But now it’s just me and my girlfriend here.” Sansa says, gesturing towards me. 

I glare at Sansa, as the lady leads us through a huge corridor, down a hallway towards the changing rooms.

“You can remove your clothes and put on your robes here, the massage tables are just on the other side. Have a good day Sir, Mam.”  
Sansa thanks the lady and turns towards me. “I’m going to the ladies, see you at the table Jon.”

Her cheeks are tinted pink, and so is her neck, I’d like to see how far that colour goes.

Get a grip, Snow. I pick a robe and head towards the men’s changing room.

Sansa is already at the table, when I get back, the masseuse is working on her bare shoulders.

She audibly whimpers. “Oh, Adam.”

And I know, this just might be very “Neanderthal” of me, but I am jealous. If anyone should be touching Sansa Stark dressed only in her under things, it should be me. And if she says someone’s name in that, oh so aphrodisiac way, it should be mine.

“Good morning sir, I am Noah. I’ll be your masseuse for today.” the guy standing next to the empty table beside Sansa says. 

I can see Sansa’s back stiffen and all noises coming from her evaporate into thin air. 

“Did my presence dampen the day for you, Stark? Would you and Adam like to be left alone?”

“Shut up, disrobe and lie down. Let Noah work his magic and then you’d want to be left alone with Noah too.”

I disrobe, and lie on the table, facing Sansa. Her eyes are closed, red hair piled on top of her head when just a few minutes ago, it had been blown by the wind, like wild flames I just couldn’t wait to be kissed by. I sigh and close my eyes, as Noah starts to lather oil and massage my back. She wasn’t exaggerating when she said this is good. I try to control my reaction, not wanting to give her the satisfaction.

Although, on the contrary the smug grin that would spread across her face when she tells me “I told you so” would also be very rewarding.

“What’s got you smiling?”

I open my eyes to find her looking at me.

“Nothing, just… Remember when we got got caught in Ms. Mordane's class, shoving Tic Tacs in our mouth to see who could fit in more?” 

“Yes” she smiles and continues.

“We were both thrown out, it was a good twenty minutes spent out of class.”

“It was? You were so mad at me at the time.”

“Of course, I was. I’d never been asked to leave a class before. In addition to that Ms. Mordane was friends with my mother. Also, I never would have done it had you not provoked me to.” 

“I provoked you? Huh, you’d done it pretty willingly considering the reward was me eating dirt.”

I hear the crackle of bones and peek to see Adam massaging Sansa’s lower back.

“Oh my god, uhhh” Sansa says, eyes closed once again.

And damn it, I just might come right here, on this massage table. That voice should be illegal. 

“I uh, Sorry Jon” I turn to see Sansa looking down, her ears are almost as red as her hair. 

I smile, she looks adorable.

“What?” she asks.

Shit, did I say that out loud?

“Nothing.” I shake my head.

“Never apologise for relaxing during a massage, Stark. And I get it, this is good.”

I say gesturing towards Adam, Noah and the scented candles.

She smiles and closes her eyes, burrowing her face in the soft white clinical cushion of the table, and so do I.

\-----

After the massage, we head to the sauna, and as if the massage wasn’t enough torture, Sansa is now in a towel.

We get settled on the wooden seating, Sansa is skittish; Claustrophobia.

“We don’t have to do this for long you know, we can leave in some time.”

She looks up, surprised.

Of course I remember, Sansa.

And at that exact moment, my conscience reminds me to have the one conversation I should’ve had with her, a long time ago. 

“I need to apologise to you, Sansa.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse into next chapter :
> 
> "I need to apologise to you, Sansa."
> 
> "For existing? Well, I think you need to have that chat with Lyanna first, or your therapist."


	5. Sansa III

**Miami, Florida.**

**Sauna at the spa, Morning after the party/**  
**High School Reunion.**

The massage was nice, and though Jon will never admit it. I know he liked it too. Seeing as he hasn’t gone back to his usual brooding self just yet.

Now we’re seated at the sauna, my claustrophobia getting the best of me.

Jon’s shirtless presence being a very pleasant and welcome distraction.

I can only go for so long without being light headed in a confined space.

“We don’t have to do this for long you know, we can leave in some time.”

I look up, surprised. You remember? I want to ask.

Only now, he appears to be deep in thought.

I take the opportunity to text Jeyne and Beth to meet me at the beach, outside my room later. So we can spend the rest of the day as planned, before the bonfire with Winterfell High’s god awful class of 2009.

I sigh, and look towards Jon.

"I need to apologise to you, Sansa." He says, earnestly.

I look at him.

For what Jon?

Kissing Margery Tyrell and breaking a sixteen year old Sansa’s heart?

Beating my boyfriend Dickon up over a game of ice hockey, a week before finals? 

Or the one that still hurt the most. Us going from friends to strangers over the span of a year, and you ignoring the fact of my very existence.

Taking a breath, and pushing those thoughts away. Like I always do.

"For existing? Well, I think you need to have that chat with Lyanna first, or your therapist." I quip.

He smiles, looks down and says “I’m serious, Sans.”

The new found ease with which we were navigating around each other, forgotten. Sans, he called me Sans.

“Did you know, while travelling in India, I found that the word “Sans” means “ breath”, in Hindi?”

“No, I didn’t, Sansa. Now, will you not ask me why?” he says exasperated, my attempt to stir the start of a serious conversation into another direction like many times before : a failure.

“Go on then” I look towards him.

He lets out a breath he seemed to be holding.

“ I was a jerk to you in high school, Sans. I hurt you and.... I just. I ignored you throughout senior year not to mention, how badly my friends treated you. I’m just so sorry. I didn’t realise it back then, in all my ignorant glory. I know I can’t turn back time, and all the hurt that you never show won’t just go away. But I’m sorry, all the same. I’ve lived in that guilt for so long and I can bare it no longer. And what are you made of? How can you be nice to me after the way we parted years ago, the only reason being that I had my head stuck up my ass...”

“Jon.” I say, and he continues with his speech and it seems like he’s been in just as much torment as I have been in, all this time.

“Jon!” I say again, louder this time.

He seems to listen to me and stops, the grey storm in his eyes, searching for a safe haven in my blue ones.

I shift closer and take his hands in mine.

“Jon, we were all young and very very stupid.”

“Yes, but that’s not an excuse, Sans...”

“Jon?”

“Yes”

“Shut it, and listen to me for a second, ok? He nods.

“ I agree, you were a jerk, I was a mess and the rest of the people.... from what I see now, they’re just the same, only with fancier clothes and lousier drinking habits. But us? Look how far we’ve come, you and I. A clueless idiot, and a girl with her head up in fantasy island. Now, the guy is still a clueless idiot but he is also the face of one of the most successful start-ups in the country, and the girl works with the UN and does some pretty decent work.”

“You’re underselling yourself like always, Stark.”

“I told you to shut up, remember? What you did or didn’t do, hurt for a little while, but I dealt with it. When you’re a teenager who looks like I did, you’ve got to have a spine made of steel or you’re dead meat every step of the way.”

“When you say a teenager who looks like you, you meant beautiful. Right, Stark?” he says, looking me directly in the eyes now.

I choose to ignore that sentence completely. Do NOT want to dwell on it.

His thumb draws soothing circles on the back of my hand and all my body seems capable of doing is looking into his eyes. And that seems to be the case for him too because we’re here. Half naked, hand in hand giving and accepting an apology, trying to absorb each other’s presence after eleven long years with almost no form of communication.

Jon and Sansa, somewhere between friendship and something more.

Hanging by a fragile thread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, you guys.  
> Would love to here your insight here in the comments or, you can DM me on Tumblr. I am @sansalutations.


	6. Jon III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for giving this a chance!  
> Just a short explanation; Winterfell High, is in Seattle. Jon and Sansa grew up there. While they both moved away after high school, Sansa got a job and came back there. And Jon works and stays in Washington. The engagement party/high school reunion in Miami was meant to be a breather/mini vacay for all the characters in the story, I am yet to decide the venue for Jeyne and Theon's wedding.  
> Happy reading.

**Miami, Florida.**

**Sauna at the spa, Morning after the party/**  
**High School Reunion.**

I can feel the cloak of comfort that surrounded me and Sansa, all those years ago drape itself over our backs again, and latch itself into its place.

Her soft hands in mine, and her ever trusting gaze.

I admire her so much. She’s brave, gentle and strong even after all that she’s endured.

I wasn’t blind to all the insecurities she had about her looks, being surrounded by toxic people. She used to carry it all around like it weighed nothing. I wish I’d seen through that tough exterior and been there for her.

But I was too caught up in my own head to cope. My deadbeat dad, the pressure to get into a good school on a scholarship, my mom’s bout of depression.

It won’t do to bide on these thoughts now. Everything worked out just fine. I got into a good school on scholarship, my mother is healthy and happy with Jeor now, who is also a good stepfather. 

“Gone back to brooding now, have we Snow?” Sansa says, quirking one perfect eyebrow.

“Let’s get out of here before you pass out, Stark.”

“Jon. Just one more thing....um, about Dickon...”

“What about him, Sansa?” I say voice low, challenging her to go on. Her tall, handsome ex boyfriend’s name souring my mood.

“What happened that day after the game? All I know is that you both got into it pretty badly and he broke up with me, a day after.”

Oh, you mean the day I picked a fight with him and warned him to keep his pompous ass away from you. He would’ve stayed even after the spat, had he not been a coward who didn’t deserve you.

“He was a sore loser Sansa. Lost the game and wanted to pick a fight, what with all the adrenaline coursing in his body with an empty brain.”

“Oh please, Snow. He was the calmest guy I knew, fighting like an ape is more your thing .”

Yeah yeah, he was your pretty, blonde knight in calm shining armour. You don’t have to rub it in my face, Sans. He was there for you, when I was not.

“So? You’re still carrying a torch for him?”

“Nah, I just needed an explanation as to why he left, you know. He liked and accepted me for who I was.” 

There is that far away look in her eyes. The one she gets when she’s trying to hide her vulnerability.

It takes every fibre in me not to lean in and kiss the hurt away. So instead, I kiss the back of her hand.

She looks up, her breath hitched. I stand up, her hand in mine.

“Shall we, my lady?”

She smiles a shy smile, and we head out.

\----------

Three scoops of ice-cream, a visit to the local flower shop and Sansa’s endless teasing of how I was jealous of Dickon because he was tall made the morning pass away in the blink of an eye. And now we’re back at the hotel and parting ways.

“I mean, his name is “Dick – on” Sansa, do I need to say another word?”

She’s trying to control her laughter but failing miserably. It’s breathtaking.

“Sansa!”

We turn around to see Jeyne and Beth heading our way.

“Snow” Beth nods towards me. I nod back.

“So, how was your morning at the spa, Jon?” Jeyne looks towards me.

“Good, ahem, good.”

“Keeping it short like always. Huh, Snow.” Beth tuts.

“Carry on ladies, I’ll see you all at the bonfire.” I say and take a step back.

“Sansa...”

“Jon! Where’ve you been?” Margery and Asha make way to where we’ve been standing.

“Oh, nothing, just running some errands.” I scratch the back of my head and look towards Sansa, Beth and Jeyne but they’re already walking away.

“Why don’t you come join us, we’re playing volleyball at the beach...”

“Actually Margery, I'm sorry. I have a few calls to make and meet Theon for lunch. I’ll see you around, yeah?”

With that, I turn and walk towards my room so I can brood alone and wait for the evening to come soon enough and with it, the chance to see Sansa again.

I remind myself to call Gilly and ask if she's scheduled a date and time for the packers and movers yet.

We're shifting our base from Washington to Seattle. This is going to be a long, busy week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why do I find this fic to be waaayy too underwhelming? Huh.  
> Tell me, should I stay or should I go?


	7. Sansa IV

**Sansa and Beth’s room at the hotel.** **Miami, Florida.**

That apology meant nothing. We were back in senior year as soon as other people entered the scene. Why do I have to be so naive?

Inviting him to the spa, having ice-cream? Like he never treated me terribly. 

Well, I’m glad my eyes have opened sooner, this time around.

“Earth to, Sansa.” Jeyne snaps her fingers.

At least I have these two gems who will always have my back, and with whom I wouldn’t have to pretend.

“What’s on your mind, Sansy pants?” she asks.

“Nothing, let’s head to the beach and order triple chocolate sundaes.”

”Didn’t you just have ice-cream with Jon?” Beth says.

At the mention of his name, my mask of indifference slips.

“Is this about him saying he was running errands in front of Marge? He might’ve been trying to keep her off your back, Sansa.”

“Ya sure, like he did that one whole year of high school, Beth. He was trying to keep her off my back by ignoring the fact that I existed.”

My two school friends exchange looks.

“You know what, we’ve been over this. This whole day feels like a déjà vu. Margery and Asha’s attitudes, hanging out with Jon and just, Jon being Jon. I have dealt with this before and I’m through. This doesn’t affect me anymore. As hard as they try, they can’t make me feel bad about myself.

Let’s just get through today and tomorrow morning I’ll be boarding a flight home and won’t have to deal with these people at least, until Jeyne’s wedding. Now let’s head to the beach and have those sundaes, alright? One can never have too much ice-cream.”

They break into a grin.

“But Sansa, you do know what a babe you were back then AND now, right?” Jeyne says.

“That brawn, with that brain, Sansa. People die trying to get a piece of that.” Beth adds.

Oh, how I’ve missed these two unnecessarily hyping me up.

“Well, you know what they say. Birds of a feather, flock together. Now shall we take our brains and our brawns and hit the very expensive private beach paid for, by Jeyne and Theon?” I say.

“Should’ve added “lame sense of humor” with the brain and the brawn, Sansa.”

\-------------------

The bonfire is in full swing when we enter. Jeyne goes to look for Theon, while Beth and I head towards the marshmallows on skewers.

“Dickon was making eyes at you for the entire span of the little time you were at the party yesterday. Also, he is headed our way so, byeeee. I have to go look for Cley Cerwyn he promised me a dozen s’mores tonight.” With that, Beth ditches me for a fresh batch of s’mores. Who can blame her.

Dickon looks as charming as ever; hazel eyes, blond hair and a kind smile.

“Hi, Sansa. How’ve you been?”

“Good, you?”

“I’m good too. I’ve been hearing incredible things about you.”

“I can say the same, Dickon. You made the right call between studying history and finance, huh.”

“So are you and Jon finally together?”

“What? No! What makes you say that?”

“I saw him come out your room, earlier this morning. And I just always assumed you guys would end up together....”

“No. I didn’t, we didn’t. I am sharing a room with Beth. I bumped into him while running at the beach. Why did you...?”

“I really liked you back then, and I know you liked me too. But you were in love with him weren’t you?”

And it’s too much. Jon apologising and then making up a lie in front of Margery, Dickon saying that I was in love with him? And now Jon, walking towards us.

“I... I have to go, Dickon. It was nice, meeting you.”

I don’t wait for his answer and head straight to my room. I need some solitude, some time to mope and order food and wine, while I watch a sappy romantic comedy. An imaginary place where everything in life, falls perfectly into place.

“Sansa” I hear Jon calling me but choose to ignore him.

“Sansa!” it’s louder this time, and I turn around to see Margery stopping Jon in his tracks with a hand on his chest. I go back to my ignorant fast walking.

“Not now, Margery!” he let’s out.

“Sansa!” “Sansa, stop!” is all I hear before I turn a corner and head towards my room.

I am almost in, placing my card in the holder when I hear footsteps.

“Sans, what’s going on?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had my doubts posting, because I know, this is a pretty average fic and now again, I'm having second thoughts whether I should just stick to poetry, and stop attempting to write a disappointing, bland fic.


	8. Jon IV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have tried to emulate, roughly. A modern version of Jon Snow on the show, the one who's dumb, here. Sweet, but dumb.  
> Like, @aneternalfangirl says. ^^^

**Outside Sansa’s room. Miami, Florida.**

I get Margery out of my way and head into Sansa’s direction. She rushes to her room and is about to open the door when I catch up.

“Sans, what’s going on?” I ask.

She chooses to ignore me and opens the door.

“Sansa” I say, grasping her hand and turning her towards me. She looks at me with an Ice Queen expression on her face. I have been privy to it before, like the time I wouldn’t return her neatly written geography notes.

“What happened? Why are you ignoring me?” I ask.

“Huh, sure I was ignoring you.” She scoffs at me.

I don’t know what to say.

“You know? I almost thought your apology this morning was genuine, Jon. A part of me had already made peace with what happened in high school but what you did this morning? Telling Margery you were running errands when you were with me the whole time? That was a low blow don’t you think? And this isn’t school anymore, where you hurt me for one of your dumb reasons and I act as if it never happened.” And I watch, as her mask cracks a little and a one small tear makes it’s way down her cheek.

Oh. Gods, how could I have been so foolish?

“Sansa, I didn’t tell them I was with you to keep them off your back. You know how shallow they are, they’d follow you around and question you about it. Not to mention, they’d bring it up in front of everyone later.” And because I am a fool who wanted to keep this between me and you while cherishing this memory until the end of time.

“So basically, you didn’t want Margery and Asha telling other people we hung out? Doesn’t that sound familiar to you, Jon? All of this has happened before. Only, you didn’t create a scene and shout my name for the world to hear in the aftermath of last time.”

“Gods, Sansa. I just........ I didn’t want them to pry. I wanted us to be friends again. And the hurt I caused you to heal, before other people came marching in. You were so generous, giving me another chance when we both know I’m not deserving of it.” I’m so sorry, Sans.

I run a hand through my hair, in exasperation.

Her face falters for a second, and she releases a breath she’s been holding.

I take a step forward, and put my arms around her, pulling her close. She stands frozen for a few seconds, but then returns my embrace, her arms encircling me. And for the first time in years, it feels like all my broken pieces have come together.

I know, she will always see me as a friend. But whatever she is willing to give me, I’ll take. Like a man drowning, coming up for air.

We stay like that, while the world around us moves. She nuzzles my neck, while I breathe a sigh into her hair that smells like spring.

Only when we hear a distant sound of dishes clattering to the floor, do we move apart. She is looks up from the ground, back to the open door of her room.

I clear my throat.

“What were you planning on doing alone in your room, while you ditched us at the bonfire?” I smile.

“I was going to watch a romantic classic while stuffing junk down my throat. Want to join me?”

Oh, Sans. I’d follow you to the moon. How does a movie compare to it?

Control the sap, Snow.

“Typical, Stark. Who are you going to moon over this time? Mr. Darcy from 1995, or 2005? Or Heath Ledger from that Shakespeare adaptation.” The reason I started to grow my hair out.

“Do you want me to kick you out?” she says quirking an eyebrow, while ushering me inside.

\-------------

Watching the eccentric Mr. Collins propose to Jennifer Ehle, while she tries to control her laughter is all I remember before my eyes close and I fall asleep on Sansa’s bed.


	9. Sansa V

**Sansa's hotel room. Miami, Florida.**

Umph.... I turn and move further into the covers. The cover in turn wraps around me tighter until I’m perfectly snug. Except, it’s not the covers it’s two warm arms holding me. I open my eyes and my blurry vision sees raven black curly hair and a bearded chin.... Jon.

Crap, we must’ve fallen asleep after the movie crap, crap, crap, crap what time is it?

I have a flight to catch.

I jolt up, which causes Jon to stir in his sleep. “Sans?” he says sleepily, hand darting out towards me, instinctively.

I glance towards the clock it’s 7:45, I have a 9:00 am flight to catch. The airport is forty five minutes away, what if there’s traffic? I jump out the bed, bags already packed. I clear up the clutter of snacks around us, switch off the T.V, brush my teeth and start putting my shoes on.

“Is this how you treat all your one night stands, Stark? Walking away without saying goodbye?”

Jon is up on my bed, still under the sheets, head propped up on an elbow with an irritatingly gorgeous grin on his face.

“Shut up, Snow. Have a flight to catch. And this was NOT a one night stand.”

“You’re right, people enjoy a one night stand and instead, I got to watch you moon over Mr. Daryl until I fell asleep from the boredom of it.”

“It’s Mr. Darcy and you know it. Also, I get that you wanted it to be one. From what I could evi-dent-ly feel.” I say, gesturing towards him and watch his ears turn pink.

“Well, this is a first, Jon Snow all flushed and speechless.” And now, my white converse is all laced up.

He is looking up and scratching his hair, a lazy smile on his face.

“So this is goodbye then? Until the wedding?” he says.

“Gods, you make it sound sappy, Snow. But yes, see you at the wedding.” I say, extending my hand, with the intend of a quick shake and run.

He takes it and presses a soft kiss to my knuckles, taking me by surprise. I stare at his face trying to think of something to say that shows that I’m clearly not affected by this.

“Well this is not a first, Sansa Stark flushed and speechless. Remember the time you fell flat on your face while day dreaming amidst a basketball game?” he laughs.

Why did he have to bring that up. I look at him and do a mock roll of my eyes.

“Or the time the librarian caught you taking more books than permitted.”

“Or the time you put Professor Baelish in his place, and the whole class started hooting?”

“Or, the time...” he continues.

“I said Hi to you in the hallway and you ignored me and walked away in front of everyone?” it’s out of my mouth before I can think it through.

“Or the time you ditched me to go and get partnered up with Margery for the school play?”

His face falls and he averts his gaze to the ground.

“Sansa.. I”

“I know Jon, you’re sorry. You told me before. And I believe you, but you have got to understand the amount of damage and self-doubt it caused me, for years. I tried to play it cool and forget about it because we only had to see each other for a day and then maybe at the wedding. But now I realise I can’t play it cool because I’m not the Sansa back from high school, who’ll forgive you when you come back some time later with a lame excuse and an apology. I have to go now, but I really did enjoy our time together.”

With that, I pour everything I’d been holding back, pick up my trolley and duffle bag and head towards the door.

“Sans?” I turn, Jon looks defeated. Maybe this is it, this is the closure I’ve been waiting for.

He looks up from the floor, sitting straight on the edge of the bed now and looks into my eyes, determined.

“I’ll make it up to you.” He pauses. I stand silently, waiting for him to continue.

“I have taken your patience and kindness for granted, for too long. I’ll make it up to you, I promise.”

I don’t know how to respond. We’ll only be meeting one more time for the wedding, and probably the rehersal dinner.

“I’ll see you at the wedding, Jon.” I say, giving him a half-hearted smile. And with that, I turn and leave.

Jeyne and Beth have a flight home this evening. And I’ll see them at the bachelorette party next week.

I book a cab and arrive at the airport making it just in time with only a few minutes left to spare.

It’s easier, since I have less luggage. I order a coffee to go and board.

\-----------

The flight back home was spent repeatedly reading the same lines of a book while thinking about Jon.

I arrive at my apartment by evening, take a shower, do my laundry and decide to make some banana bread. Some for me, and some with chocolate chips to take for Rickon when I visit my parents for dinner.

I look forward to the meeting with Shae tomorrow, the organisation and planning for the project would help me bring my thoughts back in order. Away from Jon.

The doorbell rings, and I open it, coming face to face with a bunch of sunflowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked this chapter, would love your comments like always. Thank you for reading. xxx


End file.
